


Wine Amongst Friends

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas steals his father's good wine to share with Tauriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine Amongst Friends

   When she laughed, Tauriel was her most beautiful. She never did it often enough, which made moments like these all the more precious. He'd never tell her how lovely she was. No, that would ruin the moment and make her self-conscious. Legolas was happy just goofing off with her and spending as much time as he could with the she-elf. He'd realized his feelings for her all too late for she was already well over her crush on the elf prince. She thought of him as no more than a friend and, though it pained him to know he could never have her, he was content with just that. “Fill up my cup again, would you?” she said in a giddy voice, holding out her goblet to him. Legolas smiled and lifted the bottle of Dorwinion wine.

   “Haven't you had enough, mellon?” he asked, laughing as he filled her cup to the brim with the dark liquid. She scoffed.

   “I will say when I've had enough!” she exclaimed, laughing some more and taking a gulp from the cup. Legolas, too, refilled his cup, pressing the cool metal to his lips and sipping at his beverage. “I must say, you had the right idea to steal some of your father's good wine for us. Though it's a pity there isn't more,” Tauriel said, downing more of the potent liquid. Legolas chuckled and sipped at his beverage. “Here. I shall give you a reward for your troubles,” she said, wrapping her arm about his shoulders and leaning over to give his slightly flushed cheeks a kiss. He was stunned for a moment, though soon he was all smiles, the wine gone to his head as it had hers. He laughed and tried to push away from her playfully, but she held on tightly, repeatedly kissing his cheek in a frenzy.

   “Tauriel!” Legolas exclaimed, laughter in his voice, his heart lightened by the wine. Finally, she let go, smiling from ear to ear, her own cheeks flushed.

   “You are a good friend, Legolas. I am so happy to have you,” she said, her smile genuine. He couldn't help but smile as well.

 


End file.
